


Una vita in vacanza

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: C'è un po' di vilipendismo in questo becerismo [Lande di Fandom #VILIFEST/BadWrongs Weeks 2020] [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: #vilifest, (circa?), (comunque non sono sui 40), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage, Rain, Summer, la vodka al melone è una cosa ignobile e non mi farete cambiare idea, ovviamente
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: (Partecipa al #VILIFEST se solo trovassi la collection qui su AO3)Andava e veniva, ma non era come le onde: quelle non si fermano mai, lui invece sì. A volte, però, prima di sparire come il vento di cui portava il nome. Fabrizio s’era ricordato di chiederglielo verso il loro quarto incontro, meritandosi la prima di quelle prese in giro sarcastiche che avrebbe imparato a conoscere come a non farsi venire il veleno in proposito, altrimenti quella conoscenza l’avrebbe spedito dritto dritto in ospedale. Ma era piuttosto sicuro che Ermal avrebbe avuto da ridire anche su quello.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: C'è un po' di vilipendismo in questo becerismo [Lande di Fandom #VILIFEST/BadWrongs Weeks 2020] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735603
Kudos: 11
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Una vita in vacanza

**Author's Note:**

> (...sul serio, qualcuno mi indichi la collection perché non la trovo.)
> 
> Niente link/screen a chicchessia, anche perché tutto questo in realtà nasce da un what if sorto in seguito al [riassunto](https://winter-metamoro.tumblr.com/post/615947985150443520/the-gigi-and-bizio-show) della diretta fra i nostri babbei preferiti: chi avrebbe dovuto sposare Fabrizio in Costa Rica?  
La location potrebbe anche essere Napoli, Bari o Fregene, non è quello l'importante.

Andava e veniva, ma non era come le onde: quelle non si fermano mai, lui invece sì. A volte, però, prima di sparire come il vento di cui portava il nome. Fabrizio s’era ricordato di chiederglielo verso il loro quarto incontro, meritandosi la prima di quelle prese in giro sarcastiche che avrebbe imparato a conoscere come a non farsi venire il veleno in proposito, altrimenti quella conoscenza l’avrebbe spedito dritto dritto in ospedale. Ma era piuttosto sicuro che Ermal avrebbe avuto da ridire anche su quello.

Ermal non era un punto fisso, così come non lo erano i suoi interessi: si proponeva di fargli da contabile e Fabrizio lo trovava la mattina dopo a sostituirlo come barista, detestava le sue magliette e si faceva vedere con delle camicie improponibili, non gli piacevano i dolci e la sera dopo Fabrizio lo vedeva passeggiare sul lungomare, mangiando caramelle. Se non altro, l’unica cosa su cui andavano d’accordo era la musica.

_ Dovremmo fare una band_, gli aveva proposto Fabrizio, un giorno dei tanti che s’erano appollaiati dietro il baracchino di suo zio, seduti sulla sabbia con le chitarre in braccio. Glielo chiese più volte, a dire il vero.

_ Non fa per me_, gli rispondeva Ermal, e appuntava una nuova nota alla canzone che entrambi sentivano non avrebbero mai terminato.

L’estate entrava dalle finestre aperte e da sotto le porte, facendo sudare e paradossalmente venir voglia di abbracciarsi, come in quella canzone. Faceva entrare l’afa e il sale nelle case e nei cervelli e rincitrulliva un po’ tutti, o così la pensava Fabrizio, abbastanza sicuro che non fosse stata quell’ignobile vodka al melone spartita in due a fargli baciare Ermal, una sera.

E a differenza dell’afa, Ermal scappò via, e il giorno successivo non si fece vedere, né i seguenti.

Riapparve in tempo perché Fabrizio non annegasse la sua autocommiserazione in un’altra bottiglia dubbia. O buttando a mare la sua chitarra, già che c’era. Lo strumento si salvò, e anche la loro canzone.

L’alcol non c’entrava decisamente, e nemmeno la calura estiva, perché fu al riparo dall’acquazzone che li sorprese mentre s’andavano a comprare una frittura di pesce, e avevano finito per correre sotto il primo portico che videro, che fu Ermal a baciare Fabrizio.

E, be’, anche sottrargli il cartoccio di fritti dalle mani. Un equo compenso per la vodka al melone, si giustificò. Fabrizio lo fece giustificare di nuovo con un altro bacio, e riprendendosi il cartoccio. Che avrebbero altrettanto equamente diviso, precisò, perché non s’era finito certo lui anche l’altra metà di quella bottiglia.

Ermal non sparì quella sera, e così la mattina dopo.

Quello diede a Fabrizio il tempo di chiarire un po’ di cose. «Perché mi hai baciato?»

«Tu perché l’hai fatto?»

«Perché mi piaci.»

Le dichiarazioni fiorite gli erano sempre parse stupide, tanto nella realtà quanto nelle canzoni. Soprattutto se inutili.

«E tu?», gli chiese quindi Fabrizio.

Ermal dondolò un poco per farlo attendere, e forse anche tra le proprie incertezze. «Perché mi fai sentire bene.»

Fabrizio gli scostò due granelli di sabbia via dalla spalla pallida, ma vide come Ermal s’era fermato dal ritrarsi a quel tentativo di carezza. Per fortuna s’erano portati dietro le chitarre.

La musica pareva essere l’unica lingua in cui si comprendevano. Non che Fabrizio l’avrebbe bruciato vivo, per carità. Ma come tentava di avvicinarsi a Ermal, come tentava di adeguarsi per non farlo sgusciare via di nuovo, rimaneva spiazzato ché era lui a venirgli incontro. E lo fece anche quella volta, levando di mezzo le chitarre per abbracciarlo.

Non gli sfuggì dalle dita nemmeno quella sera, accoccolati sul vecchio divano dell'appartamento di Fabrizio, nonostante il caldo asfissiante, a riverire coi baci le labbra dell'altro, a fargli il solletico. Ma non era stata la sangria del falò sulla spiaggia, troppo poco forte per instillare in Fabrizio l'imminente colpo di testa.

«Sposami.» Non avrebbe trovato momento migliore, se Ermal fosse di nuovo fuggito via.

Invece gli sorrise.

Non ci fu cerimonia, non ci furono invitati.

Soltanto la mattina del giorno dopo, un funzionario civile e i soldi messi da parte da ben prima dell'inizio di quell'estate.

E neanche le fedi: Fabrizio gli mise al dito l'anello col castone appartenuto a suo nonno, Ermal quello suo a forma di teschio.

Usciti dal comune, Fabrizio gli permise di salirgli in groppa, perché erano giovani, e stupidi, e felici.

Così una pizza fu la loro torta, e un divano-letto la loro camera nuziale.

Quando Fabrizio riemerse dal sonno, fu alla luce grigia di un cupo mattino piovoso, e senza una schiena calda sotto il braccio teso sul lenzuolo stropicciato.

Chiavi nella serratura. Fabrizio aprì gli occhi, e si decise ad alzarsi.

Ermal era poggiato di schiena contro la porta, coi vestiti macchiati d'acqua, la stessa che gli illucidiva il volto, simile a come se avesse pianto. Teneva lo sguardo nel vuoto, e forse non si sarebbe accorto di Fabrizio se non avesse parlato. «Dove sei stato?»

«Avevo paura», gli rispose Ermal dopo un attimo di silenzio. Scivolò contro la porta, finendo seduto a terra. «Credevo di sentirmi soffocare, come le altre volte. Così me ne sono andato.» Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. «Ma in realtà non sentivo un bel niente. E avevo paura per questo.»

Fabrizio lo raggiunse.

Ermal tremava appena, come se si sarebbe realmente messo a piangere. «Credevo di avere paura. Ma fuori, lontano da te, ho capito...che non voglio scappare più.» Lo guardò. «Perdonami...»

Fabrizio non ebbe neanche da esitare. Gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, e lo strinse a sé. Gli lasciò un bacio tra i capelli. «Magari però la prossima volta me ne parli, prima.»

Ermal annuì, facendosi sfuggire una mezza risata. S'accoccolò di più tra le sue braccia, contro l'incavo del suo collo.

Aveva smesso di tremare.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo dall'omonima canzone de Lo Stato Sociale, baby!  
E poi va be', una minuscola citazione anche ai Thegiornalisti che fa sempre bene.


End file.
